A Kiss Before Bed
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: It was late of night, and Yuzu was finally fed up. She was dating Toshiro but their relationship was kept a secret from everyone else. She wanted to be able to hold hands, to cuddle and above all else, to kiss him. So, she decided to do just that. All while Toshiro was sleeping across the room. Rated K Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, Comedy and ONE-SHOT.


**A Kiss Before Bed**

**A Yuzu and Toshiro fanfic**

**By sorrowXdarkness**

**oooOOOooo**

It was a quarter before two in the morning as everyone in the house kept to their dreams. The snow continued to fall outside as predicted by the meteorologists. It left blankets over blankets of snow around the town of Karakura. It gave plenty of reason not to venture out in that weather.

Toshiro was currently enjoying his stay at Ichigo's place. It was a gathering of friends that left them trapped inside, but it mattered not to them. Things were pretty laxed between them as Isshin gave them each a place to dwell for the night. It made sense that Rukia stayed with Ichigo, they were dating for some time now. It was practically a custom; which funny enough, began when she declared she would be staying in his closet.

Karin and Yuzu were sharing their bed as Yuzu gave hers to Toshiro. Toshiro was closed to the twins Kurosaki; mainly because they first thought him to be of around their age. They were gravely mistaken as he pointed out. Either way, it was no trouble for the girls. Orihime slept in the guest's room, Chad on the sofa and Uryu on the second sofa. As Toshiro continued to wander in thought, he felt a shift of the bed. Someone was climbing onto his bed he was using. Opening his eye, he spotted her. The moon perfectly provided the illumination of her face as she stared at him. Her eyes, they were cast down. Fixated on something as she halted. Toshiro placed a hand over her arm.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, keeping his voice in check for the other twin that was sleeping across the room. Yuzu took noticed as she pulled back and sat.

She sighed before she provided him an answer. "I want to take the next level in our relationship." Her eyes were filled with determination. "I want to be able to go up to you and plant a...k-kiss...like it was nothing."

Both Yuzu and Toshiro were dating for well over 4 months. They agreed to keep it below radar. Her family were over the top when it came to surprises. And above all else, Ichigo was quite protective of his two little sisters. Then again, he had nothing to fear. Toshiro kept the pace slow. Apparently, too slow for Yuzu's liking.

Toshiro lifted himself up until he met Yuzu's level. "It would mean something to me. Everything you do, means the world to me." He began caressing the side of the girl's cheek. Each time you breathe, each time you look at me...each time you say my name... they have meaning to me." As he spoke, he felt her tension slipped away. There were times where he wanted to simply hold her, but couldn't due to the presence of others. Even now, the thought of Karin witnessing something pseudo-taboo. Yuzu felt the tension. The confliction as she met his touch with hers, holding his hand in place before they disappeared. She loved those moments, because those were when Toshiro would extend himself to her.

His touch held his warmth. His warmth held his heart. His heart held his love. She felt it through each pulse that escaped her hand. Toshiro was at a breaking point, and Yuzu knew it. Ironically, it was her that brought up the 'shroud'. She knew Ichigo would break it out of proportion. The last guy that confessed, apologized the next day because he didn't know she was Ichigo's little sister. Right before she was planning to reply. Of course, it was a no. But even so, he took it off her hands. Right now, her hands were on Toshiro.

"I'm going to kiss you." Spoke a voice. The other shuttered by the determination. A pair of lips steady made their way, only to stop a mere inch. Without thinking, the other held a gasp. This was happening. It was happening right now, and for God's sake, no one could stop them.

Then came a groan. A noise from behind as the two figures stood still. And despite the halt in their action, the deed was done. Their lips were connected as they stared into the eyes of the other. Yuzu fell, bringing Toshiro down with her. When the sun finally came, it cast it rays of sunshine in the room. Revealing Yuzu and Toshiro together in bed as they continued to sleep. Unfortunately for them, their sleep was about to be disrupted. Standing by the doorway of the twins' bedroom, were Ichigo and friends. The carrot-top teen stood shaking. His hands clenched as his anger rose. Everyone else were stunned by the revelation.

Ichigo opened his mouth. To think, his baby sister was in bed with a boy. Even if it was Toshiro, there was unacceptable.

"Tosssssshhhhhiro!"

There was no way in hell that Ichigo was going to accept this. Hence, the start of the new day. The first day for Toshiro and Yuzu to be publicly going out.

**-End of Story**

**Author's Notes:**

** A quick story between Yuzu and Toshiro. I felt the need to write something between the two of them. I hope you enjoyed this really short story. Until next time! **_**-sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
